


you're just a daydream away

by FrankieSmiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, John's a girl, Molly's a boy, Sherlock's a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty Hooper does everything just so Sherlock would notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're just a daydream away

"Matty!" Sherlock shouted as she thoroughly inspected the lifeless body of the late Frederick Jones. Bite marks. But, the victim couldn't just died from bite marks could he? 

"Yes Sherlock?" Matty walked quickly next to Sherlock and tried to see what Sherlock was looking for.

"The victim, Mr. Jones, didn't die from the bite marks didn't he?" Sherlock asked. She counted the possible answers for the death of this victim, Mr. Jones.

"Well," said Matty, "Mr. Jones was bitten by a dog with rabies a year ago, and the symptoms just came out a week ago."

"But he didn't die because of rabies." Sherlock said, as she went towards the desk, shifting through the paper works Matt had made just a day before.

Matty shook his head, following Sherlock towards his desk where Joan was sitting, fiddling with her phone, "Well, from what I found, it was poison." said Matty.

Sherlock's looked up from the paper work with a hint if realization on his face, "Of course! The one who planted the poison inside Mr. Jones was a person he had met before and now he..." 

Matty left the room, leaving Sherlock to babble to Joan. 

He really shouldn't have let Sherlock and John look at the cadaver he had fixed yesterday but still, he can't help himself. It was Sherlock. He'd do anything for Sherlock. Sherlock's his friend, or so he thinks. 

Taking a deep breath, Matty thought of maybe asking Sherlock out on a date. He hopes that this one won't be turned down by the gorgeous curly haired woman who's very fond of coats and scarfs and an intelligence that would make some people swoon over her. He still doesn't understand why Sherlock's still single. She could have any guy she wants with just a click of her fingers but no, "married to my work" she says.

"-and maybe the gardener as she had worked for him for a long time!" Sherlock explained to Joan as they both were leaving the room with Sherlock enthusiastically telling John who and why someone murdered Mr. Jones. "I'll be right back. I still have to examine it more." Sherlock again ran to the cadaver and pulled out a magnifying glass.

Joan, who was now left alone walked towards Matty and gave him a warm smile, "Rough day huh?"

Matty chuckled, "Nah, I had worse." he returned a warm smile to Joan as he continued to stare at Sherlock who was deeply fascinated by the cadaver.

Matty who was planning on ways on how to ask Sherlock for a date was distracted by the quiet laugh from Joan. He raised an eyebrow at her, "what's so funny?"

Joan shrugged, "I thought Mitchell Stamford was over reacting when he said that you're hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes."

A blush crept through Matty's neck and face, "What? No I'm not!"

"Come on Matty," Joan said, "I know I'm not Sherlock but I could see the way you look at her or how you always say yes to everything she asks you or how you blush whenever she talks to you."

Matty sighed and bit his lip, "Is it really that obvious?"

Joan nodded then giggled, "Yeah..."

They both were in silence until Joan looked at Matty and again, gave him a smile, "You changed your hairstyle."

Matty was confused for a second but then he remembered that he actually combed his hair and applied gel instead of leaving it messy as he always tucks his bangs behind his ears, "Oh yeah, um, just trying it you know..."

"Suits you." Joan said, just then she remembered something she saw earlier, "hey, you know the nurse on the second floor? On the counter?"

"Oh, Nurse Flannery?"

"Yeah. she was eyeing you. You should ask her out." Joan suggested.

Matty shrugged, "Eh, I'll think about it."

"You know, you're not a bad looking bloke Matty Hooper." Joan said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Matty asked.

"What I mean is you're incredibly cute even if you're not trying. I'm sure Sherlock thinks of you as cute too."

Now, that comment surely made Matty blush, "You think so?"

Joan shrugged, "Maybe. It's impossible not to."

Matty is actually a good looking guy. Tall, messy brown hair, hazel eyes and a cute smile. No wonder why girls always asks him out... well except for the one he likes that is.

"Joan, you'd make a perfect girlfriend."

Joan gave a small laugh, "Ha. No I'm not especially with Sherlock as your bestfriend I'd say no."

Matty shrugged, "Well, worth a try."

"Okay, Joan!" Sherlock said as she stepped appeared in front of Matty and Joan, putting back her notes inside her coat, "we have to go to Lestrade and-" she suddenly stopped and stared at Matty. She stared for quite a while then a small smile appeared on her face, "You've changed your hair."

Matty blushed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I'm just uh, giving it a try."

Sherlock looked at him once again and gave him a small smile, "Cute." then she left the morgue leaving Joan again.

Before Joan reached the door, she stopped then smiled at Matty, "Told you so."

At the end of the day, he was in a good mood even if he didn't had a chance to ask Sherlock out and had an answer. 

Sherlock noticed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, while describing Matty Hooper, an image of James Phelps (Fred Weasley) popped into my head and I just kept grinning while writing about Matty Hooper. I mean imagine James Phelps getting nervous around a girl or giggling nervously or blushing uncontrollably. 
> 
> But seriously though, I now have a crush on Matty Hooper.
> 
> This fic is just so random ugh.
> 
> Yup.


End file.
